kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: D.A.D.D.Y.
is the second story in the ninth episode of Season 5 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on June 12, 2006 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary Numbuh 85 is taken to the KND Hairstyle Headquarters. Numbuh VO5 and his hair doctors try to get his hair back to some form of coolness. It didn't work. Numbuh 1 hides in the room that Numbuhs 83, 84, and 85 are in and informs the trio that the hair doctors were trying to rub dog poop on his head to see if it (his hair) can grow back. Numbuh 1 then notices Numbuh 85's haircut asking "Leaping Lizzies! What did they do to you?!". Numbuh 85 responds that the hair doctors didn't do it, his father did. Numbuh 1 said he used to have cool hair before he joined the Kids Next Door. But it's gone forever and Numbuh 85's hair will grow back. Numbuh 85 cheers up but he says that he feels bad for his brother and states that Shaunie is freaking out because he's going to get a haircut tomorrow. Numbuh 83 says that it's in only a couple of hours. Numbuh 1 asks Numbuhs 83, 84, and 85 their numbers and sector to which the three all state they are in Sector W. At Numbuh 85's house, Numbuh 83 wants to have the lights on because of her fear of the dark, though Numbuh 1 doesn't care. They make it to Shaunie who didn't want to go at first, until Numbuh 1 showed him a picture of Numbuh 85. It is later revealed that Mr. Boss is the father of Shaunie, and Numbuh 1 shows him a picture of Numbuh 85 (where we finally see how terrible it is). Mr. Boss thinks it looks good but Numbuh 1 said that they are taking Shaunie to the KND haircut proctect program so he will never get a bad haircut like Numbuh 85. Then chase scene arrives during the chase Numbuh 83 calls Global Command and Numbuh 86 (the call woke her up) answers saying "This had better be important Sector W! Do you have any idea what time it is?". When Mr. Boss decides to toss them into his deep, dark basement, Numbuh 83 goes into a fit and defeats him. Numbuh 86 then walks in the room and asks "What's going on here?", and reveals that it is her house (the interior of her room and the kitchen were all that were seen in Operation: S.L.U.M.B.E.R.). Numbuh 1 is shocked to learn that Mr. Boss is Numbuh 86's dad (not to mention Numbuh 85's and Shaunie's dad too). Numbuh 1 reminded him of his plan to send his employees' daughters to Pluto, but states that Mr. Boss hates kids and Numbuh 86 asks if that's true. Mr. Boss states that while he loves his own kids, he hates everyone else's. Shaunie asks if he will still cut his hair but Numbuh 86 interrupts (it is then unknown if Shaunie got his disastrous haircut). At the end, Mr. Boss goes for breakfast with his kids and then turns off the lights, with Numbuh 83 becoming scared. The end credits has Numbuh VO5 passing by the other bad haircut patients and disgusted by them. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 83 *Numbuh 84 *Numbuh 85 (debut) *Numbuh 86 *KND Hair Surgeon (debut) *Numbuh 411 (debut) *Numbuh VO5 (debut) *KND Doctors *KND Nurses *Pauley (cameo) Allies *Shaunie Fulbright (debut) *Jesse (cameo) Villains *Mr. Boss Locations *Sector HH/Hairstyle Headquarters *Fulbright Residence 2x4 Technology *Several tools *Molecular Retractor *Moose Boop *G.O.G.O.-G.O.R.I.L.L.A. *S.P.I.C.E.R. *C.O.N.E.C.A.N.N.O.N. *Communicator Villain Technology *Mr. Boss' Recliner Transcript Operation: D.A.D.D.Y./Transcript Trivia/Goofs *Sonia's codename is revealed to be Numbuh 83, and Lee's codename is revealed to be Numbuh 84. *This is the second time Sonia attacks someone whenever she has to go through the dark. The first time was in Operation: T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G.. *Numbuh 86's mother must be of North Irish origin, unless Mr. Boss remarried. *This is one of the few episodes which the word 'youngster' is in the title and refers to any of the KND. *It is revealed in this episode that the incident involving the Delightful Children making Numbuh One permanently bald (Operation: F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N) happened prior to Numbuh One entering the Kids Next Door. This could be why Numbuh 1 joined in the first place, to get revenge on the Delightful Children. *No members of Sector V, but Nigel are present during this episode. Although Nigel mentions Kuki when he states that Numbuh 86 has got more Rainbow Monkeys than Numbuh 3. *This episode revealed Mr. Boss is Numbuh 86's father. *Mr. Boss was sleeping with an issue of "Modern Moustache" magazine over his face in the living room. *When Numbuh 1 reprimands how Mr. Boss and his employees tried to send their daughters to Pluto, this was mentioned and seen in Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E.. Numbuh 1 couldn't possibly know this as he and Numbuhs 2 and 5 were absent in that episode. He was probably told of it by Numbuh 3 and/or Numbuh 4. *When Numbuhs 83 and 84 first enters Numbuh 85's room, he is bald the split second before he covers up his head. Gallery Sector HH.jpg Images.jpg Images (5).jpg PARACARPETAAMIGOS 21.jpg 03FF5CCB-A188-4FA6-9025-8A9FD7D2D64B.jpeg B4CD65D1-7314-456E-808A-1FEF58D9B275.jpeg D.A.D.D.Y. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 2 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 4 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Boss